


am i boring you?

by hoppnhorn



Series: Kinktober [10]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Distracted Foreplay, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/pseuds/hoppnhorn
Summary: Steve's not paying attention and Billy gets a littlemean.





	am i boring you?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 - Distracted
> 
> aka Billy does not handle being ignored well. at all.

He’s sort of juiced today. Sort of wild, like something is unhinged and he needs to be set right again. Maybe it’s got something to do with the goddamn _assclown_ of an English teacher that gave him a B that morning. Or the train wreck of an afternoon he’d had, starting with Neil chewing him out for nothing and ending with a tire going flat in the _driveway_.

He’s just a little _off_.

And it all sort of comes to a head when Steve is fucking _texting_.

Not that Billy has something against Steve texting when they’re together. Hell, Billy is usually scrolling through reddit at any given moment, trying to find something to laugh at while Steve talks about Dustin or Will or whatever Steve usually talks about.

But Steve is texting while Billy has three fingers in his ass, like it’s just a _normal_ Wednesday afternoon. Getting fingered on the couch while he sends Dustin idiotic emojis.

It’s sort of the straw that broke the camel’s back, really. The thing that Billy doesn’t _need_ in the middle of a day he’s all ready to forget. And his -- _whatever_ Steve is, his _boyfriend_ , he supposes -- can’t be bothered to pay attention while he’s stretching open his asshole.

Which is like, _kind_ of him. Steve is usually down to take dick whenever, he’s _into_ it. Into the whole, _can’t wait need you now, I know it hurts baby, but it’ll feel so good_ , shit. But Steve likes it when Billy opens him too, _preps him_ , before he slips his dick inside. So Billy’s being fucking _nice_ , lubing up his fingers and getting Steve all sloppy open and ready.

And the guy is fucking _texting_.

He contemplates just _leaving_ him like that. Wiping his hand off on Steve’s pants and just storming out, like he would have six months ago. He’s _dramatic_ , okay? And sometimes the only way to get some goddamn _attention_ is to be an extra bitch and throw a fit.

But then he’d go home with a hard dick and that always sort of sucks.

He’s wanted to fuck all day long. Been looking forward to the rush of it all, the way Steve opens his mouth and closes his eyes and tells him how _good_ it feels.

So he just watches Steve continue to tap away on his stupid iPhone and starts thrusting his fingers deep. Not like before. This isn’t about _stretching_ so much as hitting Steve’s prostate.

And it _works_. His fingers knock against that lucky spot and Steve gasps, drops his phone on his face and Billy smirks. Laughs.

“Fucking deserve it.” He grumps, then drops his head to suck at the skin of Steve’s lower belly. The little trail of dark hair.

The whine of pleasure he hears from Steve’s lips almost puts him in a forgiving mood.

Almost.

He spears his fingers into Steve again, hitting that spot with more vigor, almost _angry_. And he knows it will feel like a lot, that it’ll brush that border between pleasure and pain, and sure enough, Steve arches and whimpers.

“Billy, _shit_.”

“Oh, I’m not _boring_ you anymore?” He snarls against Steve’s hip, bites at the perfect peachy complexion to turn it red. Red and splotchy.

“He’s freaking out about high school _fuck_ , I was just trying to calm him down, _jesus Billy_.”

His fingers are starting to prune from lube and he’s moving them fast, hitting that same point over and over until Steve’s chest is heaving, like he’s going to cry.

“Funny that doesn’t sound like an apology.” Billy grumbles, pressing pointedly against Steve’s prostate from inside, holding his fingers there until his boyfriend’s cock kicks and a tear of precome leaks from the tip while Steve _whines_.

“I’m sorry.” He pants out, reaching down to card his fingers in Billy’s hair. “Baby, uncle or I’m gonna come before you fuck me.”

And really, that was kind of the point. Fucking Steve through an orgasm is nice and everything, but fucking him _after_ is better. It’s like Steve’s whole body is slack, exhausted and stretched thin. Billy likes using him then, likes holding him down by the shoulder blades and swinging his hips hard, watching Steve’s hole just take it. Of course, hearing the whimpers and whines is kind of the point too. He loves that shit. Loves when Steve is almost sobbing he’s moaning so much, gulping down thick saliva between bouts of cries as he grips the sheets. It’s a powerful thing, watching someone surrender to the overwhelming euphoria of _too much_.

Sometimes Steve can ride the ride, crank out a couple of loads because he _likes_ it so much. Sometimes he winds up coming dry because he just can’t quite keep up.

Either way, Billy likes it better. Likes it better than using his dick to get Steve off that first time.

No, he likes the way Steve is now, at the mercy of his fingers, legs spread so lewd and wide as Billy fingers him but leaves his dick be against his stomach.

“Billy.” Steve whispers, his hips bucking wildly as he starts pushing _down_ on Billy’s hand, fucking himself harder because his body demands more. Wants to come and needs just a little more _depth_. “Billy, please.”

“Next time...” Billy purrs, slipping his fingers free. “I won’t let you come at all.”

But, really, he’s all about making Steve come so, that’s probably a lie. Just like he lies to himself about how he’s being _nice_ when he sits up and sheds his pants, frees his cock. Like he wasn’t planning on letting Steve come on his dick the whole time.

Like he’s a merciful guy or something when he feeds the thick head of his cock into Steve’s ass and pushes him full.

He barely has to rock his hips before Steve’s cock gives a hard kick and he comes on himself, splatters his chest, nearly hits his _neck_ . And it’s nothing to push more out, to get Steve yelling and jerking himself off and totally _wrecked_.

“I’m sorry.” Steve whimpers when he can find his voice, though it sounds like rough concrete when it grinds out of his mouth. “I will never text again, _shit_.”

And well, that makes Billy feel pretty forgiving. Enough to give him two more, and maybe a kiss goodnight.


End file.
